Sunny
by minnieluv01
Summary: Ketika harus memilih antara cinta dan hal yang sepatutnya dilakukan... HOMIN (Jung Yunho x Shim Changmin). Rating: T. Chapter 2. Enjoy.. :)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sunny

Pairing: Yunho x Changmin (HoMin)

Rating: T (mungkin akan naik nanti)

Summary: (author dodol gak bisa bikin summary)

Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst

A.N : Hi semua, salam kenal ya... Aku termasuk baru di FFN ini, mohon bantuannya ya.. ini juga fanfiction yang pertama aku post disini, semoga semuanya suka. Maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan. Oke tanpa basa basi, mari kita mulai saja ceritanya. Enjoy :)

-O-

Aku mengusap peluh yang bercucuran dari kepalaku. Hari ini begitu terik. Walaupun pagi tadi sempat diguyur hujan, tapi siang ini panasnya tidak tertahankan. Jaket sudah terlepas dari tubuhku, hanya meninggalkan kaus oblong warna krem yang tipis, namun tetap saja tidak sanggup menyejukkan. Dengan cuaca yang seperti ini, melangkahkan kaki di bawah langit sungguh membuatku enggan. Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku harus pergi kerja. Jadwal kerjaku di restoran akan dimulai satu setengah jam lagi, aku tak boleh terlambat.

Jadi disinilah aku sekarang, di halte bis yang sudah cukup tua dimakan umur. Kotor, sampah plastik berserakan, dan itu membuatku kesal. Tak bisakah orang-orang ini membuang sampah pada tempatnya? Aku benci dengan lingkungan yang seperti ini. Aku ini penyuka kebersihan. Lihat saja apartemenku. Kecil, tapi bersih dan rapi. Hal itu membuatku merasa nyaman.

Ah sudahlah.. toh aku juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku mengangkat bahuku dan melangkah menuju bangku yang ada di sana.

Aku menghela nafas lega setelah duduk, paling tidak sekarang aku terlindung dari teriknya sinar matahari.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke langit, menatap matahari yang seperti tiada lelah menguasai langit di atas sana. Saking teriknya aku sampai memicingkan mata. Dan sepintas, entah mengapa tiba-tiba pikiranku beralih kepada orang itu. Yang hanya tersenyum begitu menyilaukan, yang sinar di matanya bisa menghangatkan. Benar- benar seperti matahari. Namun sama seperti halnya dengan matahari… begitu jauh… tidak terjangkau oleh tangan.

Saat itu…

Ah.. Shim Changmin, kau ini kenapa mengingat hal-hal yang tidak perlu?

Aku menggelengkan kepala, mencoba mengusir kenangan yang sudah lama tidak ingin aku usik kembali. Aku menutup mata, kemudian mengatur nafas yang sedikit menyesakkan tadi. Begitu membuka mata, alih-alih teriknya siang, aku melihat bayangan orang yang tengah berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

"Ternyata benar-benar Changmin…"

Suara itu… Tidak mungkin kan?

Aku menengadah, dan senyum itu di sana. Senyum indah yang seperti matahari itu merekah, dan mata musang yang selalu menatapku hangat itu kini pun tak jauh berbeda dengan terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

Mataku membulat, mulutku terbuka. Aku tidak percaya bahwa yang aku lihat ini dia. Lelaki itu, yang menit sebelumnya aku pikir tak akan pernah lagi bertemu. Tapi dia di sana. Wajahnya tidak berubah, namun terlihat lebih dewasa daripada terakhir kali kami bertemu.

"Yunho…"

-O-

Entah sudah berapa lama kami berdiam seperti ini.. Rasanya tidak nyaman, dan aku bergerak-gerak gelisah tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Dia juga begitu. Duduk di sebelahku, sejak tadi hanya diam, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk meliriknya, dan aku melihat sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum. Hanya senyum kecil, tapi membuat hatiku berdesir hebat. Aku memalingkan mata darinya, menggenggam erat kain jaket yg sedari tadi berada di atas pangkuanku.

Tapi jujur saja, aku penasaran dengannya. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, tentu aku ingin tahu apa saja yang berubah darinya. Apakah ia masih sama dengan yang dulu? Dengan Jung Yunho yang pernah kukenal waktu SMA.

Yunho yang ini benar-benar sudah menjadi lelaki dewasa. Sangat tampan. Hidungnya mancung dan terpahat dengan sempurna. Garis rahangnya kokoh dan tegas. Tubuhnya lebih berisi dan tampak kekar. Aku tersenyum, dia pasti ke gym setiap hari atau kalau tidak mempertahankan hobinya lari di pagi hari.

Sepertinya sekarang dia juga sudah kerja.. dari penampilannya yang rapi, dengan kemeja dan dasi warna senada, dia pasti kerja kantoran. Tidak seperti aku yang hanya bisa kerja dengan posisi kecil. Aku tidak melanjutkan kuliah, dan lulusan SMA seperti aku bisa apa? Apalagi ini hanya kota kecil.

"Min…"

Aku terlonjak mendengar suaranya, buru-buru memalingkan wajah dari kegiatanku mengamati sosoknya. Takut ketahuan.

"Ya?" Jawabku, entah mengapa suaraku bisa setenang itu, padahal hati ini rasanya sudah ingin melompat keluar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Yunho menatapku, dan sebagian wajahku terasa panas akibat efek dari tatapannya itu.

"Aku baik, Yunho… Kau bagaimana?"

"Begini-begini saja…" Ia tertawa renyah. Itu suara tawa yang sudah lama tidak kudengar, yang sebelum ini hanya aku ingat lewat memoriku yang terbatas. "Kamu kerja di mana sekarang?"

"Di restoran pizza di kota. Hanya satu-satunya restoran pizza di sana. Kamu kerja di kantor ya?"

"Iya… Di perusahaan keluarga." Jawabnya. Yunho lalu bercerita, setahun yang lalu, begitu kuliahnya di Amerika selesai, ia langsung diangkat sebagai CEO menggantikan ayahnya yang sudah harus pensiun. Sejak dulu aku tahu, masa depan Yunho ini sangat cerah. Dia pasti akan menggantikan ayahnya memimpin Jung Corp yang terkenal itu. Saat itu akhirnya tiba juga, dan aku merasa sangat bangga padanya. "Min..."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?" Aku menatapnya bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang ingin ditanyakannya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi begitu serius.

"Kenapa pindah tak bilang padaku? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Aku menggigit bibir. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat Yunho pasti akan menanyakan hal itu. Tapi bagaimana aku harus memulai? Semuanya sangat rumit. Justru karena tidak ingin Yunho mengetahui alasannya maka aku tidak pernah berpamitan padanya. Aku tak mengerti takdir macam apa yang sedang mempermainkan hidupku. Lima tahun setelah tidak bertemu, kami malah dipertemukan secara tidak sengaja seperti ini.

"Kok diam?" Yunho bertanya, dan kemudian meraih tanganku dengan tangannya.

Nafasku tercekat. Tangannya hangat. Ini salah satu kebiasaannya yang tak pernah bisa kulupakan. Ia suka menggenggam tanganku, menggandengnya dan menuntunku ketika berjalan, dan ia sering melakukan ini bila ia ingin menenangkan kegelisahanku. Aku buru-buru menepisnya. Hati-hati, agar aku tidak membuatnya tersinggung. Bukan karena tidak suka, tapi aku tidak percaya diriku sendiri bila berada dekat dengannya. Jantungku ingin lompat rasanya, dan hatiku serasa mau meledak.

"A-aku—"

Tin tin!

Suara klakson sepeda motor membuatku terlonjak sedikit, membuyarkan konsenstrasiku saat menghadapi pertanyaan Yunho. Aku mendongak dan melihat seorang lelaki tampan yang amat kukenal duduk di sepeda motornya, dengan senyumnya yang merekah saat menatap ke arahku.

"Minnie.. Mau ke restoran kan? Ayo!" Katanya menyodorkan helm berwarna biru ke arahku.

"I-iya..." Aku buru-buru bangkit dari bangku itu. Berjalan ke arahnya. Namun setengah jalan aku ingat kalau ada Yunho di sana. Jadi aku berbalik, dan ekspresiku meminta maaf. Yunho pun sudah berdiri. "Maaf, Yunho, aku harus kerja, nanti aku terlambat. Maaf ya, ceritanya lain kali saja."

Aku berbalik, namun Yunho dengan cepat meraih tanganku. "Aku akan mencari dan menemuimu, boleh kan?" Yunho menatapku dalam, matanya penuh harap. Ketika aku mengangguk, ia tersenyum kecil. Ekspresinya terlihat lega.

Yunho melepaskan genggamannya terhadap pergelangan tanganku. Aku pun meraih helm yang tersodor ke arahku, dan kemudian naik ke atas sepeda motor. Aku tersenyum kecil pada Yunho untuk terakhir kali, dan Yunho melambaikan tangan. Senyumnya cerah sekali.

Sepeda motor itu akhirnya bergerak, dan aku memeluk pinggang lelaki yang mengendalikannya supaya aku tidak jatuh. Pikiranku melayang jauh. Begitu jauh, jauh ke waktu delapan tahun yang lalu saat semuanya di mulai. Kenangan yang selama ini tidak ingin aku usik, tanpa terduga muncul ke permukaan dan membuat hatiku gelisah seperti ini. Kenapa harus sekarang?

"Min, kok kamu diam saja?" Suara lelaki di depanku membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tidak sadar kalau tadi melamun. "Aku sudah mengencangkan laju sepeda motorku, tapi kamu diam saja. Biasanya kamu cerewet sekali soal kebiasaanku mengebut. Kamu memikirkan apa sih?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. Lelaki ini sangat tahu kebiasaanku yang selalu diam dan melamun bila sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan aku tahu kebiasaannya yang pasti sedang cemberut sekarang. Dia tidak suka aku mengacuhkannya. Dia lebih tua lima tahun daripada aku, tapi terkadang ia lebih kekanakan daripada aku. Kalau aku mengejeknya dan mengatakan padanya kalau dia kekanakan, dia pasti akan bilang kalau aku seperti bapak-bapak, jiwaku sudah tua. Dia bahkan sering bercanda dengan memanggilku ahjusshi. Aku terkikik geli bila teringat kebiasaannya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa, kok, hanya teringat sesuatu... Maaf ya mengacuhkanmu…" Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya dan mengeratkan pelukanku pada pinggangnya. Nyaman sekali seperti ini.

"Yang tadi itu siapa? Kenalanmu? Kok aku belum pernah lihat…" Dia bertanya lagi, sedikit berteriak karena beradu dengan bisingnya suara lalu lintas yang ramai.

Aku menghela nafas. "Teman waktu di Seoul dulu, baru bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama…"

"Oh begitu…" Dia bergumam. "Tadi aku ke rumah, tapi ternyata kamu sudah berangkat, untung bisnya tadi belum datang…" Dia lanjut mengoceh dan aku hanya mengangguk, sesekali menjawab pertanyaannya dengan singkat.

Maaf ya, Jung Suk hyung, aku berbohong. Aku paling tidak suka bohong padamu, tapi Yunho itu bukan hanya sekedar teman biasa untukku. Dia cinta pertamaku. Aku kira semua perasaanku padanya telah menguap termakan jarak dan waktu, tapi setelah melihat sosoknya kembali, aku bahkan tidak yakin bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Ada getaran yang tidak kuinginkan kembali merasuki hatiku.

Tapi tenang saja, aku tahu batasanku. Sejak dua tahun lalu aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku akan jadi milikmu. Aku adalah kekasihmu sekarang. Kau yang begitu baik, yang begitu menyayangi dan mencintaiku. Satu bulan lagi, aku akan sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu. Cincin yang melingkar di jari manisku menjadi saksi bahwa aku akan menepati janjiku untuk menikah denganmu.

Itu pasti.

TBC~

in case you all want to know...

Jo Jung Suk sebagai kekasih Changmin sekarang. kenapa dia? karena aku suka sekali dengan aktingnya di King 2 hearts sebagai Eun Shi Kyung.. hehehehe..

last.. review please.. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hai semuanya.. kali ini author bawa chapter kedua dari Sunny.. maaf yang sudah menunggu..

Di chapter ini akan ada semua penjelasan mengenai kisah Changmin.. kenapa berpisah dengan Yunho, kenapa bisa akhirnya mau menikah dengan Jungsuk…

Maaf ya kalau alurnya sedikit lambat..

Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah memberikan review untuk chapter pertama: Akita Fisayu, shimmax, cloud3024, AYUnhomin, ShimMinGi96, Shi rya, shin min hyo, yunmin heart, jung hyo bin, cilenmelisha

Semoga di chapter ini bisa menjelaskan pertanyaan2 yang ada..^^

Ah sepertinya saya terlalu banyak bicara, jadi lebih baik langsung saja ya.. Selamat menikmati.. ^^

-O-

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku, Hyung." Kataku sambil mengembalikan helm padanya.

Jung Suk Hyung mengacak rambutku setalah menerima helmnya. Aku cemberut dan menepis tangannya dari kepalaku. Aku tidak suka dia mengacak rambutku yang sudah susah payah kutata rapi sebelum berangkat. "Kau ini… Rambutku berantakan lagi sekarang."

Jung Suk Hyung hanya nyengir dan sekarang malah mencubiti kedua pipiku dengan gemas. "Salahmu terlalu imut."

"Yah! Jangan menggodaku terus, Hyung. Dan sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang sebelum kau terlambat, kau harus mengawasi toko kan?" Aku mendorong tubuhnya yang masih duduk di atas sepeda motor, tidak terlalu keras dan tidak akan membuatnya jatuh.

"Baiklah baiklah anak manis, hyung akan pergi sekarang." Ia mengecup bibirku sekilas, membuat wajahku panas karena malu. "Nanti pulangnya kujemput ya? Sekalian kita makan malam di tempatmu. Aku kangen masakanmu, Min-ah."

Tersenyum, aku mengangguk padanya. "Kalau begitu nanti, kita belanja dulu ya. Jiyeon dan Sooyeon pulang terlambat karena harus kerja sambilan, tugasku belanja hari ini."

Wajah Jung Suk hyung mendekat sekali lagi, kemudian ia berbisik dekat sekali dengan bibirku. "Apapun untukmu, Minnie." Katanya sebelum akhirnya menautkan bibir kami. Walaupun posisi kami sekarang tidak begitu nyaman dengan aku yang berdiri dan ia yang duduk di atas sepeda motornya, ia masih bisa memperdalam ciuman kami. Tangannya yang satu terletak di tengkukku sedangkan yang satu lagi menangkup pipiku.

Ini tidak boleh diteruskan. Kami berada di area publik, dan orang-orang mulai memandangi kami. Jung Suk hyung pun menyadarinya, tapi ia seperti tidak peduli. Jadi aku yang harus menghentikannya. Aku mencubit perutnya. Taktikku berhasil. Ia melepaskan tautannya pada bibirku sambil mengusap bagian perutnya yang kucubit.

"Yah! Kenapa mencubitku begitu? Sakit Minnie."

"Habis kalau tidak begitu kau tidak akan berhenti dan kau akan membuatku terlambat."

Kemudian, tanpa memedulikan reaksinya aku berbalik dan masuk ke restoran. Tapi aku tidak bisa tidak tertawa ketika, Jung Suk hyung meneriakiku dengan julukan dongsaeng tidak sopan sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi. Kekasihku itu selalu bisa membuatku tertawa seperti ini.

"Siang Dongwan Ahjusshi." Aku menyapa seorang lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan pemilik dari restoran pizza tempat aku bekerja.

"Siang, Changminnie. Diantarkan kekasihmu? Aku melihat kalian tadi. Dasar anak muda, selalu mesra." Ia tertawa dan aku hanya tersipu menanggapinya. Dongwan ahjusshi mengetahui hubunganku dan Jung Suk Hyung. Dia menghormati kami. Tidak pernah memberikan pandangan jijik atau berkata buruk mengenai hubungan kami yang tidak semestinya.

Aku sudah biasa menghadapi cemooh orang. Aku tidak peduli lagi mereka mau bilang apa, asalkan keluarga dan orang-orang terdekatku mendukung setiap langkahku. Dan selama ini, Jung Suk hyung selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkannya. Tetap tegar, setia, dan kasihnya tidak pernah berhenti. Itulah yang menguatkanku dan membuatku yakin bahwa ia bisa membuat hidupku bahagia. Oleh karena itu pula aku menerima pinangannya untuk menjadikanku sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

Bila dipikir lagi. Perasaanku terhadap Jung Suk hyung dan Yunho sangatlah berbeda. Mereka sama-sama orang yang hangat dan baik hati. Tapi dengan Yunho, aku tak bisa bersikap jujur seperti aku bersikap jujur pada Jung Suk Hyung. Dengan Yunho, perasaan takut itu selalu ada. Takut dicemooh, takut dibenci, takut ia tidak akan lagi memandangku sebagai teman bila ia tahu bahwa pilihanku pada cinta tidak akan pernah jatuh pada kaum wanita.

Aku begitu lemah dan pengecut di hadapan Yunho, namun perasaanku padanya begitu dalam. Saking dalamnya terasa sangat sakit tiap kali memikirkannya. Yunho lah yang pertama kali mengenalkan cinta padaku. Yunho lah yang mengajariku untuk jatuh cinta. Dan Yunho pula lah yang menunjukkan bagaimana sakitnya cinta tak terbalas. Tapi aku harus menerima. Aku hanya sahabatnya. Status sosialku yang rendah tidak bisa dibandingkan dengannya yang memiliki darah bangsawan.

Aku mungkin berlebihan. Di jaman modern seperti ini status sosial bukanlah ukuran harkat dan martabat seseorang. Tapi aku tahu diri. Aku yang bagai rakyat biasa ini tidak mungkin mendamba seorang pangeran seperti Yunho.

Kami berdua berkenalan di tahun pertama sekolah menengah atas. Aku yang dari keluarga sederhana, tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan bisa masuk ke sekolah favorit yang biaya perbulannya melebihi gaji ayahku sebagai pegawai kantor kecil-kecilan setiap bulannya. Kalau bukan karena beasiswa, aku tak mungkin bersekolah di sana.

Semua siswa di sana mengetahui hal itu. Dan bisa ditebak, tak ada yang mau bergaul denganku. Mereka menatapku seolah aku ini alien. Selalu mencari kesempatan untuk menyakitiku, baik oleh kata-kata, maupun perbuatan kasar. Aku bukanlah manusia yang tidak memiliki hati. Aku memiliki perasaan, dan perasaanku hancur setiap kali mereka merobek baju seragamku, membuang buku-buku ku di selokan sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata tidak pantas yang menyayat hatiku begitu dalam.

Aku mencoba membiasakan diriku dengan ulah mereka. Mencoba bertahan pada setiap siksaan. Tapi ternyata aku tak sekuat itu. Pertahananku runtuh. Dan akhirnya aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku tahu aku ini lelaki. Lelaki tidak pantas menangis seperti itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, bahkan lelaki setegar dan sekuat apa pun memiliki saat-saat dimana mereka akan merasa lemah dan takut. Sama seperti perasaanku waktu itu.

Di saat itulah Yunho muncul. Di atap sekolah, tempat aku menyembunyikan diri dan menangis, Yunho menghampiri. Ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya duduk di sampingku, menatap langit, dan tidak melakukan apa pun. Itu membuatku bingung hingga berhenti menangis.

Saat itu dia bertanya padaku mengapa aku berhenti menangis. Menangis bisa sangat melegakan, jadi aku boleh melakukannya selama yang aku mau dan dia tidak akan menghentikanku.

Aku mengenalinya sebagai teman sekelas, tapi kami sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka yang sering menyakitiku, namun ia juga tidak pernah membelaku atau memberikan isyarat bahwa ia peduli. Dan menemukannya disana, duduk berdampingan denganku merupakan sesuatu hal yang aneh. Ia bahkan mengucapkan kalimat penghiburan seperti itu benar-benar di luar dugaanku.

Tapi dari sanalah semuanya bermulai. Persahabatan yang ditawarkan oleh Yunho kusambut tanpa memikirkan apa-pun. Bersama Yunho, untuk pertama kalinya setelah masuk SMA aku merasa senang. Waktunya untuk pergi ke sekolah membuatku bersemangat, karena disanalah aku bisa bertemu dengan Yunho dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Itu tidak membuat keadaan bertambah baik. Mereka yang tidak suka melihatku menghabiskan waktu dengan Yunho selalu mencari-cari kesempatan untuk menyakitiku. Tapi tidak juga buruk. Yunho mulai sering membelaku, tapi ia juga megajariku bagaimana caranya melawan. Untuk tidak diam saja ketika mereka mulai berlaku semena-mena terhadapku. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak peduli lagi kalau mereka menyakitiku, tapi Yunho bersikeras. Dengan caranya yang hangat, dengan kata-katanya yang menenangkan ia selalu bisa menjadi penyemangat bagiku. Dan berkat dia, aku belajar bagaimana caranya untuk mempertahankan diriku sendiri. Ia menempaku untuk menjadi anak laki-laki yang kuat.

Lalu getaran-getaran itu muncul. Setiap kali Yunho menatap wajahku, aku selalu membuang muka dengan pipi yang bersemu. Jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya manakala aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya ketika kami duduk terlalu dekat. Hatiku menggila ketika ia menampilkan senyumnya yang seperti matahari itu. Tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku ketika berjalan membuatku ingin menghentikan waktu, agar semuanya tidak cepat berakhir.

Hingga akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku berbeda. Aku jatuh cinta pada Yunho, pada seorang lelaki. Tapi entahlah, mungkin karena Yunho yang pertama kali membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku cukup terkejut pada saat itu, memandang rendah diriku sendiri karena jatuh cinta pada sesama jenis. Aku mengurung diri, tidak makan, tidak keluar rumah. Aku bahkan menutup diri dari Yunho karena aku ketakutan. Aku takut Yunho mengetahui perasaanku padanya, takut dia akan menjauhiku. Dia satu-satunya sahabat, dan aku tak ingin kehilangan dia karena perasaan ini.

Klise memang. Tapi itulah yang kurasakan.

Namun Yunho tetaplah Yunho. Dengan caranya sendiri ia berhasil membuatku keluar dari persembunyianku tanpa bisa menolak. Mungkin karena itu Yunho, dan aku lemah padanya. Aku paling tidak bisa mengatakan tidak pada senyumnya, pada raut wajahnya yang memohon dan seperti anak-anak. Ah.. aku benar-benar dibuat tidak berdaya di hadapannya.

Akhirnya keadaan memaksaku untuk menerima perasaan itu, karena jujur saja, Yunho membuatku sangat senang. Keberadaannya membuatku tenang. Jadi, walau aku harus menyembunyikan segalanya. Mengenai perasaanku, mengenai cinta ini. Itu tidak apa, asal aku bisa terus bersama dengannya.

Hubungan kami membaik, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Permasalahan dalam keluarga muncul. Ayah sakit. Bukan sakit yang biasa-biasa, tapi ia terkena kanker lambung. Semakin lama, kondisinya semakin melemah dan ia tak bisa lagi bekerja. Tabungan keluarga kami habis, sementara pengobatan ayah membutuhkan banyak sekali biaya. Belum biaya sekolah kami dan biaya sewa rumah kami. Biaya sekolahku bukan masalah, karena aku mendapatkan beasiswa atas prestasiku, tapi kedua adikku. Mereka masih duduk di kelas satu dan dua SMP. Biaya sekolah mereka harus dibayar. Ibu mencoba mencari pinjaman dan bantuan dari sanak keluarga, tapi tak ada yang mau membantu. Mereka sama susahnya dengan kami. Akhirnya ibu memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan, menggantikan ayah untuk mencari nafkah.

Tapi itu saja tidak cukup. Aku bilang pada ibu, aku akan berhenti sekolah dan aku akan bekerja untuk membantu beban biaya hidup keluarga kami. Tapi ibu menolak keinginanku itu. Ia bersikeras bahwa aku harus melanjutkan sekolahku sampai selesai. Beliau selalu mengajarkan bahwa orang yang tidak berpendidikan sulit mendapat tempat di masyarakat, dan beliau tidak mau hal itu terjadi pada anak-anaknya. Oleh karena itu, beliau mengatakan walaupun beliau harus membanting tulang siang dan malam pendidikan kami harus tetap berjalan.

Mengikuti keinginan ibu, aku mengurungkan niat untuk berhenti sekolah. Namun sebagai anak laki-laki sekaligus anak pertama dalam keluarga, aku merasa malu karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan bantuan apa-apa untuk meringankan beban keluarga. Untuk menebus semua itu, aku menggantikan Ibu untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Sepulang sekolah aku langsung pergi ke rumah sakit menjaga ayah, lalu pulang ke rumah, membereskan rumah dan memasak untuk Ibu dan adik-adikku. Untung Sooyeon dan Jiyeon bukanlah anak yang manja, mereka masih mau membantu mengurus rumah kalau aku sedang ada di rumah sakit untuk menjaga ayah.

Tentang hal ini, tentu saja Yunho tidak tahu. Aku menyembunyikan hal ini darinya. Bukan apa, Yunho sangat baik padaku, tentu saja ia tidak akan segan-segan membantu kalau saja aku memintanya. Tapi tidak, aku tidak mau merepotkannya dalam masalah ini. Ini masalah keluarga kami, dan tanggung jawabku pula untuk membantu. Aku tidak mau Yunho sampai ikut terbebani. Senyumnya selalu menjadi penghibur dan penyemangat bagiku. Jadi aku tidak ingin ia merasakan kesulitan ini.

Konsekuensinya, waktu kebersamaan kami mulai berkurang. Selain di sekolah, kami tidak lagi bertemu dan bermain seperti dulu. Aku membatasinya, karena aku sadar aku memiliki tanggung jawab yang lebih besar pada Ibu untuk menjaga ayah dan mengurus adik-adikku selama Ibu bekerja.

Sekolah, menjaga ayah dan mengurus rumah secara bersamaan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Aku sering dibuat kelelahan karenanya, tapi aku tak bisa mengeluh. Ini tanggung jawabku sepenuhnya. Namun, hal ini berdampak pada prestasiku di sekolah. Aku sering tertidur di kelas, dan aku sering tidak bisa konsentrasi karena aku terlalu memikirkan kesulitan keluarga. Prestasiku menurun, dan pihak sekolah mengancam akan mencabut beasiswaku kalau aku tidak bisa memperbaikinya.

Pikiranku semakin kacau. Aku tak bisa lagi tersenyum.

Yunho bukanlah orang yang tidak peka. Ia memperhatikan perubahanku dan kerap kali ia bertanya mengenai masalah apa yang sedang menimpaku. Berbagai pertanyaan selalu diutarakannya padaku. Mengapa tidak menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah lagi dengannya? Mengapa aku sering melamun dan muram? Mengapa aku sering tertidur saat jam pelajaran? Apa yang terjadi? Kesulitan apa yang sedang kualami?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tidak pernah kujawab dengan jawaban yang sesungguhnya. Tapi Yunho tidak mudah menyerah. Aku tahu ia khawatir, tapi aku tak bisa menceritakan semua padanya. Egoku mengatakan bahwa aku tak boleh melibatkan siapapun dalam masalah ini.

Akhirnya pertengkaran itu terjadi. Aku jengah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya yang menuntut, dan ia pun lelah denganku yang selalu menutup diri darinya. Dan kata-kata itu pun terlontar. Kata-kata yang menyakitkan, dan tak akan pernah bisa kutarik kembali.

_Kau bukan siapa-siapa, jadi jangan campuri urusanku!_

Aku sangat ingat bagaimana ekspresinya yang terkejut saat itu. Matanya terbuka lebar, mulutnya berhenti mengucap kata. Shock dan luka beradu menjadi satu. Namun ekspresi itu hanya bertahan sebentar. Berubah. Sinar matanya menghilang, tergantikan oleh kabut dingin yang perlahan-lahan menyelimuti sosoknya.

_Terserah._

Itulah jawaban yang diberikannya padaku sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu. Tak ada kata yang mengikuti. Ia pun tak menoleh untuk memandangku.

Tentu saja aku terluka. Aku memandangi punggungnya yang menjauh. Mengutuk diriku sendiri karena aku telah melukai orang yang sampai mati pun tidak ingin aku sakiti.

Aku ingin memanggil namanya, mengejarnya, dan mengucap kata maaf. Namun tak bisa, kakiku beku. Aku hanya berdiam diri dan memandangi sosoknya yang semakin hilang di sudut jalan. Hingga akhirnya aku menyerah dan berjalan pulang dalam diam dan penyesalan.

Hari berikutnya dan seterusnya, Yunho mengacuhkanku. Tak lagi berbicara padaku, tak lagi memandangku, seolah-olah aku tak ada. Dalam sehari, aku kehilangan sahabat, dan itu membuat hatiku sesak. Berulang kali aku ingin menyapanya, mencoba memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi tak bisa, setiap kali memandangnya lidahku kelu, dan pita suaraku tercekat. Akhirnya aku menyerah, lagipula itu semua salahku. Aku membuatnya marah, menyakitinya, jadi aku maklum kalau ia sudah tak mau tahu lagi tentangku. Dan aku membiarkannya, lagipula dengan ujian kelulusan yang sudah dekat kami tak punya lagi waktu untuk bersantai.

Semuanya disibukkan dengan kegiatan belajar dan kursus, aku dan Yunho tidak terkecuali. Kami berdua lulus pada akhirnya.

Kemudian, ayah meninggal, enam bulan setelah ia jatuh sakit dan tiga hari sebelum upacara kelulusanku. Hari itu sangat gelap bagi keluarga kami. Ibu, Jiyeon dan Sooyeon tak henti-hentinya menangis. Apalagi Ibu, masih sulit untuk menerima bahwa suami yang dicintainya telah tiada. Tinggal aku yang harus bertahan. Mengurus upacara pemakaman, menemui tamu yang datang untuk berbelasungkawa. Rasanya sangat berat, tapi aku harus tegar. Demi ibu dan adik-adikku, aku harus kuat.

Oleh karena itu, sepanjang upacara pemakaman, aku tidak menangis. Tapi, ketika semuanya telah usai, para tamu telah pulang, ibu, Sooyeon dan Jiyeon telah tertidur karena kelelahan, meninggalkan aku di ruang tengah seorang diri, akhirnya aku memperbolehkan diriku untuk jatuh. Air mata tak bisa lagi kubendung, sebagai bentuk pelepasan atas semua kesedihan yang telah kutahan sejak ayah jatuh sakit.

Lalu aku teringat Yunho. Ketika aku sedih, Yunho selalu bisa membuatku tenang. Tapi saat itu ia tak ada, mungkin sekarang ia sudah membenciku. Dan sekali lagi, aku diingatkan bahwa semua itu adalah semata-mata adalah kesalahanku. Sudah terlambat, semuanya tak lagi bisa diperbaiki.

Ketika semua telah usai, dan jasad ayah telah dikremasi, Ibu, dengan wajahnya yang tampak lebih tua dan lelah, mengumpulkan kami bertiga di ruang keluarga. Ia mengatakan, dengan keadaan kami yang seperti sekarang, tinggal di Seoul sudah tak lagi memungkinkan. Kota metropolitan seperti Seoul tidak lagi ramah pada keluarga kami yang sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa. Jadi Ibu mengajak kami pindah. Rencananya kembali ke kota kelahiran Ibu. Ibu bilang disana kami bisa mulai semuanya kembali, biaya hidup pun tidak terlalu mahal karena hanya kota kecil. Aku dan adik-adikku langsung setuju. Kami bukanlah anak-anak yang egois, apabila ini adalah yang terbaik bagi kami, kami akan menurut. Lagipula kemana pun Ibu pergi, kami akan ikut.

Malam sebelum kami pindah, aku pergi ke rumah Yunho. Yunho pernah mengajakku ke rumahnya beberapa kali. Jadi aku masih sangat ingat jalan menuju rumahnya.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak berniat untuk menemui Yunho. Masalah di antara kami belum selesai, tapi aku takut. Aku tidak ingin melihat dingin yang terpancar dari mata Yunho setiap kali kami bertemu pandang. Takut melihat kebencian di wajah Yunho yang sangat aku sukai. Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan pergi meninggalkan kota Seoul untuk selama-lamanya. Tidak akan kembali lagi. Paling tidak, aku ingin melihat Yunho untuk terakhir kali.

Aku bersembunyi di sudut jalan, memperhatikan satu-satunya pintu masuk ke halaman rumah besar Yunho dan berharap bahwa Yunho akan keluar dari sana. Malam semakin dingin dan larut, namun keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku. Aku menengadah ke lantai dua, tepat di posisi di mana kamar Yunho seharusnya berada. Kamar itu tetap gelap, seolah tidak ada orang yang menempatinya. Aku pikir mungkin Yunho sedang pergi. Jadi aku tak punya pilihan lain, dengan berat hati, tanpa bisa melihat Yunho untuk terakhir kali, aku melangkahkan kakiku pulang. Walaupun tidak bisa ketemu, tapi aku tetap mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ucapan selamat tinggal kepada cinta pertamaku yang hanya bisa kuucapkan dalam hati.

Esoknya, pagi-pagi sekali kami berangkat dan di sinilah kami berada sekarang. Jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota besar, yang selalu sibuk dari pagi hingga malam hari. Di kota ini semua kebalikannya. Tak ada kemacetan lalu lintas. Kendaraan yang melintas di tengah kota pun tidak terlalu banyak. Di sini sangat tenang. Penduduknya pun sangat ramah dan baik pada orang baru seperti kami. Aku sangat menyukai kota ini, terutama karena kota ini sangat dekat dengan pantai. Kalau bosan di rumah, aku dan adik-adikku sering main ke pantai. Maklum, sewaktu tinggal di Seoul dulu kami jarang sekali bisa berlibur di pantai seperti ini. Jadi aku sangat senang.

Memang mengawali sesuatu yang baru di tempat yang baru pula bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kami harus membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan sekitar, harus mengakrabkan diri dengan orang-orang baru. Tapi semua itu kami jalani dengan baik. Beruntung kami bisa menemukan apartemen yang murah, tapi cukup untuk menampung kami berempat. Kali ini, karena aku sudah lulus SMA, aku diperbolehkan untuk bekerja oleh Ibu. Sebenarnya beliau ingin aku kuliah, tapi dengan keadaan kami sekarang, membiayai kuliahku akan sangat menyulitkan. Lagipula pendidikan Sooyeon dan Jiyeon masih membutuhkan banyak biaya. Menurutku lebih baik aku bekerja dan menabung, agar kelak kami bisa menyekolahkan mereka berdua sampai ke perguruan tinggi. Aku sebagai kakak pun akan sangat bangga bila aku bisa membiayai adik-adikku.

Kehidupan kami tenang. Ibu bekerja di sebuah supermarket di bagian pembukuan, sedangkan aku mendapat kerja di restauran tempat aku bekerja sekarang.

Lalu aku berkenalan dengan Jungsuk Hyung. Ibu yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Jungsuk Hyung membantu Ibu memungut belanjaannya yang tercecer di jalanan, dan ia menawari Ibuku untuk mengantarnya sampai di rumah karena beliau terlihat sangat Hyung mengelola toko buku yang tidak besar, tapi cukup ramai. Kami menjadi akrab dengan cepat. Jungsuk Hyung sering main ke rumah, membantuku menyiapkan makan malam kalau Ibu pulang terlambat, juga sering membantu mengajari Sooyeon dan Jiyeon mengerjakan PR. Terkadang aku membantu di tokonya seusai tutup toko untuk merapikan rak buku. Jungsuk Hyung sudah tak punya keluarga. Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal saat ia berusia 18 tahun karena kecelakaan, dan toko itu merupakan peninggalan mereka. Oleh karena itu ia senang hadir di tengah keluarga kami. Seperti memiliki keluarga lagi katanya.

Jungsuk Hyung sangat baik. Apabila keluarga kami mengalami kesulitan, dia selalu menjadi orang yang pertama hadir untuk membantu.

Terutama hari itu…

Hari itu menjadi hari yang paling menyedihkan untukku dan adik-adikku. Hari itu, tepat sebelum hari ulang tahunku yang ke-20, kami bertiga menjadi yatim piatu. Ibu meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Beliau ditabrak mobil. Pengemudinya yang tak berperasaan meninggalkan Ibuku terbaring di jalanan dengan berlumuran darah. Ketika tiba di rumah sakit, Ibu sudah tidak bernyawa.

Kehilangan terbesar kami yang kedua kali, dan aku merasa kehilangan pijakan. Kehilangan ayah sudah menjadi pukulan besar dalam hidupku, namun pada saat itu aku masih memiliki Ibu. Ibu yang menjadi dasar kekuatanku untuk bertahan dalam menjalani hidup. Dan beliau tiada, aku benar-benar hampir tidak bisa berdiri lagi.

Untung saja ada Jungsuk hyung. Dia yang menyadarkanku bahwa aku masih memiliki Sooyeon dan Jiyeon. Tinggal aku satu-satunya tempat mereka bergantung. Aku tak boleh menyerah. Aku memantapkan hatiku.

Jungsuk hyung membantuku mengurus pemakaman Ibu. Tak sedetik pun ia meninggalkan aku. Selalu menjadi seseorang yang bisa kuandalkan di kala aku membutuhkan dukungan. Ia selalu mendampingi, hingga aku bisa bangkit dan berdiri kembali. Dia sudah seperti kakak laki-laki yang tidak pernah aku miliki.

Namun, Jungsuk Hyung menyatakan cintanya padaku. Tidak seperti aku yang selalu ragu-ragu bila itu mengenai cinta. Walaupun tabu, walaupun tidak semestinya, ia tidak pernah ragu-ragu. Ia bilang, ia sudah jatuh cinta padaku sejak lama, dan ia berjanji bahwa ia akan menjagaku, akan membuatku bahagia. Saat itu, pikiranku kalut. Aku teringat Yunho. Teringat kisah cintaku yang layu sebelum berkembang. Kalau saja aku bisa seperti Jungsuk Hyung yang jujur pada perasaannya, mungkin sekarang aku tak akan menyesal. Aku bukannya ingin cintaku bersambut, tapi paling tidak aku ingin jujur terhadap perasaanku sendiri.

Melihat keseriusannya, kemantapan hati dan determinasinya, aku menyambut cintanya. Jungsuk hyung sangat baik padaku, dan selama ini dia selalu membuatku senang. Aku merasa aman di dekatnya dan aku menyayanginya. Oleh karena itu, ketika ia memintaku untuk menikah dengannya, aku pun tak ragu-ragu untuk menerima. Dengannya aku merasa yakin dan mantap, dan dia adalah yang terbaik untukku. Lagipula sekarang Jiyeon dan Sooyeon sudah beranjak dewasa, sudah bisa mengurus diri mereka sendiri. Jiyeon bahkan sudah kuliah dan Sooyeon sebentar lagi juga akan menyusul. Jadi kupikir tidak salahnya aku memikirkan diriku sendiri, saatnya mencari kebahagiaan, dan aku yakin Jungsuk hyung bisa memberikannya.

….

Tapi mengapa Yunho harus muncul sekarang?

Oh Tuhan… aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku menanyakan itu. Apa salahnya kalau Yunho muncul? Dunia ini luas dan waktu akan terus berputar. Perpisahan, pertemuan, itu bisa terjadi kapan saja dan di mana saja. Mengapa aku harus resah dengan kemunculannya? Toh itu tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Yunho cinta pertamaku, tapi sebulan lagi aku akan menikah dengan Jungsuk hyung. Aku sudah mantap dengan itu.

…

Tapi… kenapa hatiku bergejolak begini?

Ah tidak-tidak… Jangan bodoh, Shim Changmin!

TBC

Gimana?

Maaf ya, kalau membosankan.. berikutnya author akan berusaha yang terbaik.. dan maaf juga kalau Yunho belum muncul di chapter ini.. Author Cuma mau kasih penjelasan tentang kisah Changmin, jadi biar semuanya jelas…

Maaf kalau ada typo atau kekurangan-kekurangan lain…

Last… Mind to give me review? ;)


End file.
